ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla vs Gera
Godzilla vs Gera is the 19th episode of the 3rd season of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. It follows Toby runs away from home after being scolded by his family and friends for causing damage in Tokyo as Godzilla fights an interdimensional monster named Gera. Plot The episode starts off with Toby trying to hangout with everyone, but ends up messing things up which made them angry as Starman gets a call from the Prime Minister that beings from another dimension are attacking Tokyo while they get prepared to start on the mission. Meanwhile, the aliens who are attacking the city are called the Akuzone, people from another dimension have come to invade Earth. The Gammas were fighting the Akuzone people in Tokyo when Toby uses his super speed to knockout most of them which results some damage. When the Akuzone returned to their home dimension, Tracey had to pay the damage as Starwoman and Starman gets mad at Toby for destroying part of the city as they went home with. Later, the whole team was scolding Toby for being reckless as Starman tells him that he is nothing but trouble as he and everyone leaves, although Bobby and Zoey felt sympathy for their older brother as Toby went to his room, he thinks that everyone's life would be better off without him as he runs off somewhere. By next morning, Samantha and Mindy were going to apologize to Toby for the harsh worlds as they soon realized they believed that Toby doesn't want to speak to them any more and when they open his door, Toby wasn't in his room as they tell the parents that Toby has runaway. Starman had everyone on prior alert to find him as Starwoman is worried about her son while the Akuzone return to Earth and had sent their monster Gera loose in Osaka which caught the attention of Godzilla who's sense the presence of the invaders from Monster Island and swims towards Japan. Later, Starman felt bad for the way he treated his son as he and his wife hugged and hoped that they will find their son and bring him home. Meanwhile, Toby was revealed to be on Infant Island as he told the Shobijin of what happen and blame himself for angering his fanily and friends, but the fairies calmed him down and tells him that they do cares about him and show him of the times when he has helped saved the day. Later in the depths of Japan's ocean, Godzilla rises up to the surface and was heading towards Osaka where he meets and battles Gera and the Akuzone when. After what the fairies convinced him to come back to his loved ones, Toby ends up in tears and finally returns home, only to discovered that they had left to fight the monster Gera as Tracey, Bobby, Micro Bug and Nini see him and gave him a big hug and tells him that the others went to fight the Akuzone as Toby storms off to help them. Meanwhile, Godzilla continues to fight the monster as Toby shows up to the battlefield and uses his super speed to create a tornado that sucks the Akuzone in and throws them into a portal that sends the aliens back to their home dimension when Godzilla grabs Gera's tail, slamming him to the ground a couple of times and places the Kaiju into a state of unconscious as the Gammas were very happy to reunite to Toby while the J.S.D.F. take Gera to Monster Island. Meanwhile at the Gammas headquarters, Toby apologizes to everyone for running away as everyone else did, except Bobby and Zoey who never blamed Toby for everything. Starman emits that Toby's recklessness has saved lives and is proud of him as a son when the entire family gives Toby a big hug. Quotes Trivia *First time Toby is seen with tears. Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla